Daisuke Ono
Daisuke Ono (小野 大輔 Ono Daisuke), born May 4, 1978 is a Japanese voice actor who works for Mausu Promotion. He was born in Kouchi Prefecture. He won the 4th Seiyuu Awards for best voice actor for his role as Sebastian Michaelis in Kuroshitsuji. In 11eyes, he voiced for Kakeru Satsuki. He is credited as Shinsuke Nakamoto in the adult version. Performance Leading roles in bold. Anime 2002 *Full Metal Panic! (Shota Sakamoto) *Lupin III: Episode 0 'First Contact' *Weiß kreuz Glühen 2003 *Ashita no Nadja (Massimo in Ep. 20) *AVENGER *D.C.: Da Capo (Kuri Rix) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Shota Sakamoto) *Godannar (Sugiyama) *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Kikumoto Hajime) *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (a man) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Person A in hall of ceremony) *Mujin Wakusei Survive *Onegai ☆ Twins (Flirting man in Ep. 1) *R.O.D the TV (Editor-in-Chief) *Rockman.EXE Axess (PrisMan.EXE) *Mahou Sensei Negima (Albireo Imma) *Saiyuki Reload (Demon in Ep. 18) *Scrapped Princess (Kidaf Gillot the Silencer) *Tsukihime, Lunar Legend (Announcer in Ep. 1, Classmate A in Ep. 6, Clerk in Ep. 7-8, Corpse in Ep. 10) 2004 *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Harold Crackenthorpe in Ep. 23) *Black Jack (Subordinate B) *Burst Angel (Student C) *Elfen Lied (Kouta's father in Ep. 12) *Futakoi (Juntaro Gonda) *Gakuen Alice (Man A in Ep. 1, Doctor in Ep. 14, Reo's subordinate A in Ep. 15, Old man in Ep. 20, Wild animal tamer in Ep. 23-24) *Genshiken (Otaku A in Ep. 3, Student council chairman in Ep. 5) *Godannar SECOND SEASON (Sugiyama) *Midori Days (Qi Gong master in Ep. 11) *Naruto (Toki) *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (Ninja #2) *Rockman.EXE Stream (PrisMan.EXE, Ken) *Saiyuki Gunlock (Bozu) *SAMURAI 7 *ToHeart ~Remember My Memories~ (Referee in Ep. 5) *Uta∽Kata (Ryo in Ep. 2, Tourist in Ep. 7) *Yakitate!! Japan (Examinee, Guard#2 Ep 41) *Zatch Bell! (Gofure) 2005 *Air (Yukito Kunisaki, Sora) *Best Student Council (Yuuichi Kimizuka) *Blood+ (Sorimachi in Ep. 7 and 15) *Eyeshield 21 (Kengo Mizumachi) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Aaron) *Ginga Densetsu Weed (Kite) *Honey and Clover (Narrator in Ep. 3, Male student C in Ep. 4, Matsuda Ichiro in Ep. 12, Student B in Ep. 15, Toast master in Ep. 18) *Jigoku Shoujo (Masaya Kataoka in Ep. 11) *Mushiking: King of the Beetles (Kakaro) *Noein: To Your Other Self (Enra) *Oden-kun (Konnya-kun) *Rozen Maiden ~träumend~ (Enju) *Starship Operators (Gotou in Ep. 1) 2006 *Bleach (Mabashi) *Gift 〜eternal rainbow〜 (Sakaguchi) *Glass no Kantai (Seek, Doll A in Ep. 6) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Mamoru Akasaka) *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (Asuta Soro) *Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! (Maya Sudou) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Itsuki Koizumi) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (Sven Cal Bayan) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (Gangster boss in Ep. 4) *Night Head Genesis (Beta) *R ec (Yoshio Hatakeda) *Red Garden (Nick) *Witchblade (Osada) 2007 *Ballad of a Shinigami (Matsumoto in Ep. 6) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (Jin Kamishina) *Engage Planet Kiss Dum (Shuu Aiba) *Genshiken Season 2 (Student council chairman in Ep. 7) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Mamoru Akasaka in Ep. 1 and 7) *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Naraba Daidou) *Kaze no Stigma (Kazuma Yagami) *Kotetsushin Jeeg (Kenji Kusanagi) *Lucky ☆ Star (Himself in Ep. 20 and 21) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Verossa Acous) *Minami-ke (Hosaka) *Rental Magica (Kagezaki) *Seto no Hanayome (Kai Mikawa) *Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica (Akatsuki Dirrane) 2008 *Chaos;Head (Daisuke Misumi) *Toshokan Sensou (Hikaru Asahina) *Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian Michaelis) *Minami-ke: Okawari (Hosaka) *Monochrome Factor (Akira Nikaidou) *Neo Angelique Abyss (Hyuga) *Shina Dark (Exoda Cero Crown) *Wagaya no Oinari-sama. (Ebisu) *Yozakura Quartet (Kyousuke) 2009 *'11eyes' (Kakeru Satsuki) *Arad Senki Slap Up Party (Danjin (Gold Container)) *Hanasakeru Seishounen (Eugene Alexander du Volcan) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Itsuki Koizumi) *Minami-ke: Okaeri (Hosaka) *Miracle☆Train ~OUedo-sen e Youkoso~ (Izayoi Tsukishima) *Pandora Hearts (Jack Vessalius) *Sora Kake Girl (Shigure Shinguji) *Sora no Manimani (Musa Ep. 09) *Sora o Miageru Shoujo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai (Munto) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Battler Ushiromiya) 2010 *Durarara!! (Shizuo Heiwajima) *Giant Killing (Luigi Yoshida) *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Hotsuma Renjou) *Working!! (Jun Satou) *Blood Jewel (Jack Jeckers) *Imagin Anime 3: Episode Blue: Teddy-san is a Great Detective (Teddy) *Kuroshitsuji II (Sebastian Michaelis) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Sion Astal) *Fortune Arterial (Kohei Hasekura) *Psychic Detective Yakumo (Yakumo Saitou) *Tono to Issho (Kagetsuna Katakura) *Starry Sky (Suzuya Tohzuki) 2011 *A Channel (Mr. Satou, Male Student A) *Bleach (Tsukishima Shukuro) *Dog Days (General Bernard) *Tono to Issho: Gantai no Yabou (Kagetsuna Katakura) *Deadman Wonderland (Nagi Kengamine) *Dantalian no Shoka (Hugh Anthony Disward @ Huey) *Kami-sama no Memo-chou (Souichirou Hinamura "Yondaime") *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere(Tenzou Crossunite) *Nichijou (Crow) *Blue Exorcist (Arthur August Angel) *Working'!! (Jun Satou) *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Woolf Enneacle) 2012 *Brave10 (Kirigakure Saizou) *The New Prince of Tennis (Tokugawa Kazuya) *Papa no Iu Koto o Kikinasai! (Kouichi Nimura) OVA *Case Closed: The Target is Kogoro Mouri!! The Detective Boys' Secret Investigation (Masaya Murakami) *Majokko Tsukune-chan (Kuma) *Memories Off 3.5 To the Distant Memories (Ishuu Sagisawa) *Memories Off 3.5 The Moment of Wishing (Ishuu Sagisawa) *Mizuiro (Kenji's father) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (Sven Cal Bayan) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (List of Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas characters#Cancer Manigoldo|Cancer Manigoldo) *Seto no Hanayome (Kai Mikawa) *Zombie-Loan (Shuuji Tsugumi) *Ciel In Wonderland (Sebastian Michaelis) *The Making Of Kuroshitsuji II (Sebastian Michaelis) *Welcome To The Phantomhives (Sebastian Michaelis) Anime Movie 2010 *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (Itsuki Koizumi) Game *Armored Core 4 (Amazigh) *Chaos;Head (Daisuke Misumi) *Cross Edge (Rozeluxe Meitzen) *Daemon Bride (Licht Wulfstan Schwarz/Zadkiel) *Dororo (Kanekozo) *Duel Love (Kyoji Takigawa) *Final Fantasy XIII (Snow Villiers) *Final Fantasy Type-0|Final Fantasy Type-0 XIII (Nine) *Fu-un Bakumatsu-den (Sakamoto Ryouma) *Haruhi Suzumiya series'' as Itsuki Koizumi: **The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya **The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya **Suzumiya Haruhi no Shinsaku *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri (Mamoru Akasaka) *Ijiwaru My Master (Evans) *Kamiwaza (Ebizou) *Kengo ZERO (Sakamoto Ryouma) *KoiGIG〜DEVIL×ANGEL〜 (Shuu) *Kuroshitsuji: Phantom and Ghost (Sebastian Michaelis) *Little Aid (Yuzuru Sawato) *Luminous Arc 3 (Lefy) *Mana-Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen to Renkinjutsushi-tachi (Rozeluxe Meitzen) *Mizu no Senritsu (Masatsugu Kirihara) *Mizu no Senritsu Tsuuhi no Kioku (Masatsugu Kirihara) *Monochrome Factor Cross Road (Akira Nikaidou) *Muvluv Alternative Total Eclipse (Yuuya Buriajisu) *Neo Angelique (Hyuga) *Panic Palette (Yuzuru Sawato) *Planetarian: Chiisana Hoshi no Yume (Junker) *Princess Nightmare (Ichirouta Inukai) *Rockman DASH 3 (Barret) *R.O.H.A.N. (Half-elf) *Sigma Harmonics (Kurogami Shiguma) *Sonic the Hedgehog series'' as Silver the Hedgehog: **Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic Rivals **Sonic and the Secret Rings **Sonic Rivals 2 **Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Starry ☆ Sky~in Spring (Tohzuki Suzuya) *Street Fighter IV (El Fuerte) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (Casshan|Casshern) *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match (Announcer,Nameless) *Vitamin Series **Vitamin X (Hajime Kusanagi) **Vitamin X Evolution (Hajime Kusanagi) **Vitamin Y (Hajime Kusanagi) **Vitamin Z (Hajime Kusanagi) *Ys I & II: Eternal Story (Goto) Dubbing *Black Hawk Down (film)|Black Hawk Down (Ed Yurek) *Callas Forever (Marco) *Diagnosis: Murder (Dr. Jesse Travis) *Fat Choi Spirit (Louis Koo) *Felidae (Francis) *Glee (Finn Hudson) *Hotelier (Choi Young-jae) *K-19: The Widowmaker (Andrei Pritoola) *Malcolm in the Middle (Eric Hansen) *The Mystery of the Third Planet (Vesechak Oo) *New suitors (Sergey Lazarev) *The O.C. (Ryan Atwood) *Ultimate Force (Sergeant Pete Twamley) *W.I.T.C.H. (Cedric (W.I.T.C.H.)|Lord Cedric) *X-Men: Evolution (Alex Summers) Live * Air ~prelude~ *Air MEMORIES *Farewell, Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown *ETERNAL VALENTINE in HOTEL MAUSU *STARCHILD Presents 〜Starchild Collection〜 2006 *Neo Romance Ala Mode 2 2007 *Fullhouse Kiss Shokei Festival 2007 *Neo Romance Live Hot! 10 count down Radio ROCKET PUNCH *Neo Romance Festa Summer 2007 *Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisou *Vitamin X Ikuzee! Tokimeki ★ Full Burst 2008 *Fullhouse Kiss Shokei Festival 2008 *Original Entertainment Paradise "OREPARA" 2008 LIVE DVD *Vitamin X Ikuzee! Tokimeki ★ Full Burst EVOLUTION 2009 *Black Butler|Kuroshitsuji "Sono Shitsuji, Shuushou ~Saigo no Bansan wo Anata to Tomo ni~" *Original Entertainment Paradise "OREPARA" 2009 LIVE DVD 2010 *Black Butler|Kuroshitsuji "Sono Shitsuji, Kyoso ~Akai Valentine~" Event DVD" Drama CD *Asagaya Zippy (John) *Category: Freaks (Naoki Amano) *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia series'' as Naraba Daidou: **Idolmaster: Xenoglossia Original Drama Vol. 2 **Idolmaster: Xenoglossia Original Drama Vol. 3 *Karensakakoukou Karenhousoubu (Touru Sakaki) *KoiGIG-Let It Bleed- (Shuu) *Kaze no Stigma (Kazuma Yagami) *Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian Michaelis) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Sound Around (Itsuki Koizumi) *Monochrome Factor (Akira Nikaidou) *Neo Angelique series'' as Hyuga: **Neo Angelique 〜Silent Doll〜 **Neo Angelique 〜My First Lady〜 **Neo Angelique 〜Romantic Gift〜 **Neo Angelique 〜Tasoga no Kishi〜 **Neo Angelique 〜Akatsuki no Tenshi〜 *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage (Verossa Acous) *Memories Off (Ishuu Sagisawa) *Rust Blaster (Aldred Van Envrio) *S.L.H Stray Love Hearts! (Kuga Reizei) *Special A (Aoi Ogata) *Starry Sky ~in Spring~ (Tohzuki Suzuya) *Super Lovers (Shima Kaidou) *VitaminX series as Hajime Kusanagi: **Ultra Vitamin **Ultra Vitamin II -Maximum Baka- *Zombie-Loan (Shuuji Tsugumi) *Karneval (Hirato) BLCD *Aishiteru (Ichise Kazushi) *Animamundi *Binan no Dendou Series as (Christian Bernadotte) *Bitter Valentine *Chintsubu Series: Chinko no Tsubuyaki Hiroo (V2) *Doki Doki Renai *Dorei Series *Furachi na Koi no Prince *Hanafurirou Series *Hanayome Series (Shino) *Hanayome wa Nido Sarawareru *Himegimi no Koshiire *Honoka na Koi no Danpen wo *Iro Otoko (Ishikawa Chouji) *Kazahana *Kotonoha no Hana (Hasebe Shuichi) *Miwaku no Ringo (Ichijou Kei) *Name of Love (Kouhei seme) *Omae wa, Ai wo Kuu Kedamono *Ore no Aniki ni Te o Dasu na *Reload *Renai Days ~Hitotsu Yane no Shita~ *Renai Keiyaku Series *Rossellini Ke no Musuko Series *Ryuu to Ryuu Series *S de Gomen ne *Sayonara wo Iu Ki wa Nai Series *Shinkan wa Ou ni Aisareru Series *Shinkuu Yuusetsu Series *Shugoreisama ni Tsuitekoi ♥ (Protection Spirit in the Way of Love) *Soshite Koi ga Hajimaru *Toriko ni Saseru Kiss o Shiyou *Toritsu Mahou Gakuen (Kouji Yuno) *Toukaidou Hisame ~Kagerou~ (Hibiki) *Yasashiku Koroshite, Boku no Kokoro wo *Yumemiru Seiza *Yuuwaku Recipe series (Takuro) *Ze Series (Ryuusei) Summary Career *He used to be employed under Aoni Production. *During his attendance at Nihon University's College of Art, Daisuke pursued a career in television broadcasting. However, his work was heavily criticized by his professor, and he soon took an interest in performing instead. He then pursued a career as a voice actor, and began by taking minor roles as characters on the Television Kanagawa station. *In 2006, his role as Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya proved to be a breakout role for him, and raised his popularity substantially. *He is typically typecast as one who holds himself in high regard either as a hero, an intellectual, or a cool-spirited youth. Personal *It is said that his hair grows very quickly. He is quoted to say however, that his moustache does not grow nearly as fast and that he can go two days without any trace of growth in that area. *He dislikes eating raisins. *His favorite foods are Chinese noodles, nuts, and almonds. *During the time spent recording for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, he was the first of the voice actors who learned the animated choreography shown during the ending theme song Hare Hare Yukai. *He is a major fan of the Gundam series, as it is often the topic of his radio show Ono Daisuke no GIG ra Night! whether it is about the anime series or collecting Gundam figurines. Incidentally, he voiced Sven Cal Bayan, protagonist of the ONA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer. Category:Real life